


Of Magic, Dragons, Tigers, and Wolves.

by ZanyFantasist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baihu Genji Shimada, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Rating May Change, Rough Draft, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanyFantasist/pseuds/ZanyFantasist
Summary: What if you only knew half the truth about your family?What if upon your grandfathers death you become the keeper of a magical tome and suddenly find yourself in the company of two brothers who appear from said magical tome?((Writer sucks at titles and summaries.))Edited: 5/27/18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s notes:
> 
> *I suck at coming up with titles. feel free to make suggestions. 
> 
> *Spot any errors let me know.
> 
> *Feel free to leave comments, tips, head canons this might have given you, and suggestions for future chapters!

Magic exists, and it is practiced by those able to wield it— which most of the population cannot. Those that can use magic are rare, in some cases one acquires the ability to use magic after many years of practice, then there are some lucky few that stumble upon it, and still others it is bestowed upon by beings far greater than themselves. However, most individuals that can use magic are born with the ability to do so— like you.

While magic users are rare, strong magic users are even harder to find. Most magic is simple tricks, some might be able to talk to animals, others might be able to make things levitate, but those with strong magical ability can evaporate into smoke, teleport, travel through time, even summon great spirits.

You are one of these individuals. Ever since you were little you always had an easier time— when compared to your cousins, mastering the magic spells, potions, and abilities your grandfather and parents had you practice. While magic users are rare within the world there are some families— or clans, in which the ability to use magic is passed down through the generations, thus making the ability to wield magic inherited. These magic families or clans are few and far, not many still thrive from the days when magic was something everyone seemed to be able to wield. Your family however is one of the few remaining, it was something you had always been proud of growing up.

Your grandfather was part of the reason you felt so proud, he was a kind man and gifted with magic. He was the perfect representation of what the Draki family. Your family had been blessed long ago by the great Okami spirit. One of 7 ancient spirits that gave the gift of magic to the mortals of the world. The Okami gifted a magical grimoire to an ancient relative of yours and named them the keeper of the Okami.

It was the memory of your grandfather telling a younger you the story of the Okami that flew through your mind as you sat with your dying grandfather. Tears welled in your eyes as he spoke.

“ **I know you will make us proud, discover all there is to the grimoire that those of us before you have yet to unlock.”** His thin bony fingers grazed over the ornate cover of the ancient tome, it was embellished with a wolf, the eyes of the creature were two sapphires. The jewels felt like they could see into the very depths of your soul.

 **“But gra—”** You choked on a sob as he placed the book in your hands when you tried to speak. He had named you the next holder of the tome, keeper and protector. The book felt heavy in your hands and your grandfather’s lingering death weighed heavy on your heart. You didn’t think you were worthy of such a treasure, now that you held it in your hands, as a child it had been all you wanted. The tome gave the holder even greater abilities and magic. Only the holder could summon the Okami spirits. You spent many days as a child honing your magic to one day summon the Okami to your side, you wanted t—

The dower, sad environment of your grandfather’s room was broken in an instant/ A large raven shattering the window and diving straight for the book as more windows were broken. You winced as a few pieces of glass sliced your skin, from the windows that were blasted open, most of you protected when your grandfather had pushed you out of the way of the raven. Its claws dug into his hand and the shield he had summoned to protect you both shattered as the talons dug into his decaying flesh.

 **“Run!”** He had called urgently to your form on the ground.

Yet you remained frozen, eyes wide as tears fell freely no that you were no longer actively trying to keep them from falling. A dark cloud of smoke entered from the shattered windows, then came a horde of spiders, crawling in after.

The smoke engulfed the room with its prescence, your grandfather struggling with the raven momentarily forgotten as you stared at the darkness that surrounded you. A shiver running down your spine as a dark chuckle pierced the air and the smoke inched closer, you thought you were to be suffocated, only it ghosted over your cheeks. The touch was innocent enough, but you could feel the tainted darkness the smoke held. Backing away the smoke began to take form, it started with dark boots on the floor and then dark pants, the bottom of a black robe, inch by inch it formed into a human that made you think of nothing but death, the white mask on his face a stark contrast to the midnight colored clothing that adorned every other part of his form. Out of the corner of your eye the spiders too began to join and create a form of their own, still frozen in place you could only watch.

 **“Return.”** A deep and dark voice echoed had spoken, the word caused the raven to screech and fly towards him, a chunk of your grandfather’s flesh between its claws. The dark bird landed on the man’s shoulder. **“Give up the book.”**

Your grandfather shouted at the man, using the last of his strength to summon a magic blast that he aimed at the man. It was one of the first things he had taught you to do, the blast sending your unconscious mind swirling through memories, _you suddenly recall the story your grandfather would tell you of the last time anyone had summoned the Okami— it had actually been a pair of brothers, you remember being so amazed and thinking they must have been close, you also remember asking eagerly if you would be able to summon the Okami, your grandfather had replied with a chuckle, his hand ruffling your dark tresses. “I’m sure you will, let —”_

_Your brows furrowed as you stood up, book held tightly, in your mind an image of your grandfather and you together still played,_

_‘What were their names?’ little you asked._

_“Ah, well their names were—” your grandfather had begun to answer your question with a smile. “— **Hanzo and Genji.”**_

You had whispered the names in sync with the memory of your grandfather, suddenly the book glowed, and you were brought back into the present. On the bed your grandfather held his injured arm and coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. **“Grandfather!”** You called as you turned to him, he weakly gave you a smile and mouthed something to you.

 **“NO!”** You screamed as you clutched the book so tight, knuckles turning white.

Your family suddenly burst through the door and as your mother called out to you a blinding light filled the room. The book was emitting a bright blinding light and you had to close your eyes it was so bright. Once the light faded and you could open your eyes you gasped at what you saw. The Okami, it was magnificent, it was huge, it was blue?!

Your father was the first to react, as you gaped at the great spirit. You couldn’t seem to look away as it began to fight with your parents against the foes that had broken into your home.

You had to do something, you should join them, you stepped forward only to hear a voice in your ear.

**“We must leave.”**

You jumped, startled not only by the voice but by the sudden hand on your arm, the grip enough to keep you from stepping any closer to the battle.

 **“NO—”** You were given no chance to argue as you were unwillingly lifted from the ground and carried away by the stranger, the sounds of battle fading each step further you took. You struggled against the stranger, as much as you could without letting the book go. You threw curses at him and called for your family. Somehow no one seemed to pay any attention to the stranger carrying you away, yet right before the battle completely faded from sight you locked eyes with the Okami spirit. In that moment time seemed to completely still and you felt as if your spirit was pulled from your body into another plane. You had closed your eyes against the odd sensation and when you opened them you stood surrounded by nothing but pure empty white space. At least until the Okami appeared in a dazzling swirl of blue.

It towered over you and growled, it’s eyes staring you down.

“ ** _Foolish girl—_**

 ** _do not get my brother killed.”_** It spoke in your head, you gasped in shock.

This seemed to anger the spirit more as it lashed out in your mind, deep voice rumbling as it spoke once more, _**“Snap out of it! Protect the book!”**_

That was all as the space around you faded, but for just a split moment before you were once more in your own body the Okami seemed to become human. Your eyes snapped open, you gasped for breath, your body which had been limp in the strangers hold suddenly sprang forward, almost tumbling from his arms.

“ **Let me go.”** You began to struggle once more, you didn’t have any idea what was happening and that moment with the spirit a few seconds ago kind of spooked you.

 **“Not yet.”** Replied the stranger quickly followed by, **“Stop struggling. You will only hurt yourself.”**

You surrendered as a tiredness washed over you, everything that had happened had exhausted you, emotionally, you resigned yourself to trusting the stranger, assuming he was the ‘brother’ the Okami had mentioned.

It wasn’t long, that you know of since you fell asleep, before you arrived at your destination. The stranger unceremoniously dropped from their arms, the result was your body crashing with a thud to the ground.

 **“Ow…asshole.”** You muttered under your breath as the stranger walked a few feet away seeming to look for something. You lifted yourself from the ground after a moment and looked at the environment around you, it seemed like a large estate, however it was in terrible condition, seemingly abandoned.

 **“Come now keeper.”** The stranger said, a hand held out to you.

 **“I have a name, it’s y/n.”** You huffed childishly as you chose not to accept his hand, after all they just dragged you Lord knows where and away from your family. **“Who are you anyway?”** You questioned, fingers unconsciously fiddling with the book which had become the size of a rather large pendant, something you didn’t register until it had been mentioned later, but that is getting a bit ahead.

Back to the stranger. He had a soft green glow and his outfit was something from times long ago, armor adorned with some flair and a sword strapped to his back, he looked a bit like a samurai if you had to put a name to his look.

“ **Genji Shimada.”** Your eyes widened as you did a double take.

“ **How? You are supposed to be dead? My grandfather told me tales but they all end with your death along with your brother’s.”** You were skeptical to say the least.

~~_Yet, what about the book glowing?_ ~~

~~_Or the Okami?_ ~~

~~_The odd vision you had?_ ~~

As if hearing your questions, the stranger— claiming to be Genji, spoke. “ **There is much you do not know, what you have been told is not the entire truth.”** With that he pulled a dusty book and like a movie a secret passage was revealed.

**“Come, I will tell you the truth, starting from the beginning.”**

With that he disappeared into the dark hall, body glowing and illuminating the passage way slightly. With anxious energy you slowly stepped forward, almost feeling not completely in control, you followed him.


	2. Note

This is an update for anyone interested in knowing what is going on. 

Recently found out my mother has cancer and so my life has gotten a bit more complicated and I don't have as much time to write as I did before. With that being said if anyone would like to take over this story or collaborate with me I'm open to those things. 

I'm sorry to everyone hoping this was a new chapter. 

Much love~  
Zany


End file.
